1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch panels and electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device using a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are three types of touch panels, the resistance film type, the surface ultrasonic wave type, and the electrostatic capacity type. The resistance film type touch panel is very popularly used.
The resistance film type touch panel has a structure in which a flexible transparent electrode plate is provided with a transparent electrode layer, and a fixed (rigid) transparent electrode plate is also provided with a transparent electrode layer. The flexible transparent electrode plate and the rigid transparent electrode plate are arranged spaced apart from each other via a spacer such that their transparent electrode layers face each other. When the touch panel is pressed, the flexible electrode plate is deformed, and a corresponding point of the transparent electrode layer touches with the transparent electrode layer of the rigid electrode plate, thus the two electrodes are electrically connected to each other, thereby position of the touch is detected.
As described above, the flexible electrode plate must be deformed with each, resulting in a short product lifespan.